Megabound (2019)
by GarbagCatMusical
Summary: Rebooted Megabound that I'll write more of after NaNo2019. It's rather lighthearted fic written in episodic chapters that takes place thirty years after the events of Mega Man Battle Network 6, with an ensemble cast of Original Characters with never before seen netnavis, and is about the funnie adventures they are subjected to.


The sun was shining bright upon Net City, and Eric "Ender" Bingo had just won his first local Netbattling tournament, sweeping the competition with his sacred BounceMan,exe. Head full of hope, and his wallet full of Zenny, Ender decided that he would treat himself by going to the local Battlechip store and buy a cool battlechip for BounceMan, or something like that.

The small, local battlechip shop he was heading to was called "Higsby's," yet he never clearly understood why. None of the management or the employees that had ever worked at that dingy old place was ever named Higsby. Apparently N, his acquaintance and cybermafia boss, said that the store was named after some old dude way back in like, 20XX, who made battlechips easy to produce and easier for the public to get their hands on them. Even with that reasoning, Ender could not understand why the story would be named after some weird old white dude.

Ender opened up the door to the shop, the bell on the door ringing as he made his entrance. The shop was quite empty, which made sense, as Ender skipped school to attend the very cool Netbattling tournament, and it was still somewhere around 1:15 p.m., and none of the schools in the area would end their day until 3:30. The only employee present was sitting behind the counter, not really paying attention to the store, really.

"Hey Shiver," Ender decided to greet the person behind the counter. Ender did not know whether "Shiver" was her real name, or if it was a nickname given to her at some point, but considering that her name tag said "Shiver" in a rather authentic looking bold, Ender assumed that it was probably Shiver's real name, maybe.

Shiver's eyes slowly left the book she was staring down to, and looked up at Ender. "You should be in school, right?"

"I decided to go to that cool new Netbattling Tournament™ that was in town instead, and look what I got from it!" Ender pulled out his wallet and slapped a 10,000 Zenny note down onto the table.

"Wow Ender, that's _so impressive,_ you made more money than I do in three days."

"I know, right? I was thinking about buying some really cool, rare battlechip with it."

"Oh wait, I actually have some really cool battlechips over here," almost out of character, Shiver swiftly jumped out of her chair and started to dig through one of the many cardboard boxes behind the counter. Out of one of the boxes, Shiver pulled out a small pack of light blue battlechips, with a sticker label that was simply just a white question mark. "Anyway, you're definitely going to want one, or maybe even four of these things,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, these were battlechips that were being developed to come out in time for some annual tournament this Summer, or something like that. Anyway, because of time constraints put onto the developing team, the battlechip was never completely finished, but they were sent out to stores anyway."

"So? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you give one of these battlechips to BounceMan, because the chip was never finished, BounceMan will revert to a T-Pose."

"Nice. How much does one cost?"

"I dunno, man, they were supposed to be sold for like, 2,000 zenny, something dumb like that? I really don't have enough money in the register to break a 10,000 z bill, so why don't you just take one?"

Ender walked out with three of these mysterious battlechips, and brought his PET out of his pocket. Ender then slid one of the battlechips into the PET, and it processed the chip as if it was any other normal chip.

"Hey BounceMan," Ender called out at an attempt to get his navi's attention.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Check out this cool new battlechip I got today," Ender pressed one of the buttons on his PET, and selected the battlechip in his chip folder. As Ender used the ship, BounceMan assumed a T-Pose.

"Hahah, nice,"

"Hahah, nice,"

Ender was instantly bored of the battlechip. Despite getting three of them, and paying absolutely no money on them, Ender felt cheated in some way, like Shiver stole from him in some way. Ender then felt his pocket and pulled his wallet out, and instead of the 10,000 zenny note, was a small piece of paper.

"Lmao you're such a virgin Ender, I stole your money, and as we speak I'm going onto The Web™ right now to spend your money on healing crystals,

-Love, GeminiMan,exe

"Oh, that little shit, that's Shiver's navi!" Ender was, for some reason, angry, and immediately ran back into that smelly little battlechip store.

"Shiver!" Ender slammed the door open, yet because of how the door was designed, it did not slam against the wall, and merely made and underwhelming "thump" sound.

"What do you want this time?" Shiver was still not paying attention to the store, understandably, as the place was so depressing and poorly lit.

"Where the fuck is GeminiMan?"

"How should I know that?"

"Because you're his operator!"

"Oh, well," Shiver flipped a page in the book she was reading, "Why do you want to talk to GeminiMan, anyway? To be honest, he isn't that interesting, you'd be better off trying to talk with Char's Netnavi, if anything."

"Because he stole my money, Shiver!"

"I don't think Netnavis can do that, Ender." Shiver did have a point. Netnavis were not necessarily known for being able to steal physical representations of money, probably because it was impossible. "How are you so sure that you didn't just drop it on the walk outside?"

"Because he left this note in my wallet, where I kept my money!" Ender slammed the little paper note left in his wallet on the counter, and Shiver observed it for a second.

"Well, does look like GeminiMan's handwriting, at least,"


End file.
